


I’ll Wake with Coffee in the Morning

by kurtsolos



Category: Glee
Genre: Barista Kurt Hummel, Coffee, M/M, The Lima Bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtsolos/pseuds/kurtsolos
Summary: “What’s wrong with the Lima Bean?”“There’s nothing wrong with the Lima Bean, it’s your motive for going in the first place,” Sam says. Tina nods.“Yeah, it’s just… again? This is the third time this week,” Tina prompted. “Blaine, you don’t even like coffee.”Or an AU where Blaine is always looking for opportunities to ogle the cute barista at the Lima Bean.





	I’ll Wake with Coffee in the Morning

   Blaine will never forget the first time he saw him – the cute, entrancing barista with the sparkling blue eyes and the dazzling smile had stolen his heart with only one glance. Blaine had nearly forgotten how to speak at the sight of him, every word in the English language practically vanishing from his vocabulary at _‘Hi, what can I get for you today?’_ Blaine physically _could not stop_ staring; he was too enthralled by the single blond strand highlighting the curl of chestnut hair peeking from beneath his red cap. Blaine had then lowered his gaze from the boy’s eyes to his nose, lips, and jaw, before fixating on the scarf adorning the barista’s neck. He then took notice of the shirt the boy he was wearing – a long-sleeved, white button-down partially hidden beneath a dark apron.

   The boy – Kurt, as indicated by his nametag – eyed him confusedly as Blaine struggled to find words. Blaine tried so hard to get himself together, well aware that he was wasting Kurt’s time and most likely aggravating the people waiting in line behind him. He opened his mouth to speak, and uttered the name of the first and only drink that came to mind.

   “Coffee!” Blaine said, far too loudly than he’d intended. The sudden outburst had startled Kurt for a second, but soon the barista was back to smiling. Blaine was surprised by his ability to specify his order, asking for a medium drip. Kurt nodded at him, reached for the black Sharpie sitting on the counter, twisted the cap off, and eyed Blaine expectantly.

   “And your name?” Kurt asked, marker in hand.

   “Blaine,” the dark-haired boy told him.

   “Blaine,” Kurt repeated after scribbling down his name. “That’s quite unique, right? I like it.”

   Blaine only smiled dumbly, hand fumbling in his pocket when Kurt informed him of his total. He handed Kurt a few dollar bills and tried his hardest not to react when their fingertips brushed. He walked off to the side to wait for his drink, and when it was finally ready, he found himself a place to sit and typed out a quick text message to Tina.

 **_To: Tina  
_ ** **_From: Blaine_ **

_Tina, do you believe in love at first sight?_

**_To: Blaine  
From: Tina_ **

_Oh my god, seriously?_

_…Spill._

 

 

 

   Three months later and Blaine is still obsessed. Blaine soon memorizes the days and times Kurt works at the Lima Bean, as Kurt being there is his only reason for going in the first place. Blaine doesn’t even like coffee, but he would be foolish to pass on an opportunity to gawk at the cute barista.

   Both Tina and Sam have gotten an earful regarding Blaine’s newest and greatest obsession, and while the two clearly love their friend more than anything and find his crush endearing, they can’t help feeling frustrated with Blaine because he’s honestly not doing _anything_ about it. The three friends are sat together on Sam’s living room couch, Tina stressing and chattering away about the pile of homework she has to finish by the end of the week. It’s at that moment when Blaine gets an idea.

   “Hey, why don’t we all go to the Lima Bean tomorrow morning and get some work done there? I think it would be fun,” Blaine suggests. Sam just smiles and shakes his head, and Tina lets out a faint chuckle before rolling her eyes. “What? What’s wrong with the Lima Bean?”

   “There’s nothing wrong with the Lima Bean, it’s your motive for going in the first place,” Sam says. Tina nods.

   “Yeah, it’s just… again? This is the third time this week,” Tina prompted. “Blaine, you don’t even _like_ coffee.”

   Blaine huffs and leans further into the couch, his arms crossed in annoyance. “So? If pretending to like coffee gives me an excuse to fond over Kurt, then I’m coffee’s number one fan. Come on guys, will you please come with me? I’m always going in there alone, and I’m worried he’s starting to think I don’t have any friends.”

   “I honestly don’t think he cares,” Sam says bluntly. “I doubt he even pays attention to that kind of stuff.”

   “You don’t know that,” Blaine defends.

   “I’m sorry man, but he probably only thinks of you as just another customer. You need to give him a reason to consider you as something more,” Sam goes on, “and if you want him to notice you, you’re going to have to make a move.”

   “You can’t just keep going there hoping one day he’ll randomly come to his senses and declare his undying love for you in the middle of a coffee shop,” Tina laughs, and Blaine chucks a small pillow at her. “He’s not a mind reader, Blaine. Although, you do blush insanely easily, so there’s a chance he just might know about your thing for him.”

   “Please come with me. Just this once,” Blaine pleads. “I’m too shy to ask him out directly, and I’m absolute shit at flirting. I need your help.”

   Tina glances over at Sam, awaiting his reaction. When she gets the feeling that Sam is on board with the idea, she can’t find it in her heart to say no. “Fine.”

 

 

 

   “There he is,” Blaine mutters to Tina upon spotting the boy behind the counter. Kurt is currently stacking some cups, the look of pure concentration and focus on his face making Blaine swoon. Sam practically has to force Blaine’s eyes away from Kurt by grabbing his arm and pulling him back into line. With Blaine lagging behind, Sam steps in front of Tina in line as she ponders her order, redistributing the weight of her backpack by switching to the other shoulder. When Blaine realizes that it’s Sam’s turn to order, he feels himself freeze.

   “Hello, how can I help you?” Kurt asks Sam, and Blaine almost feels jealous that the dazzling smile on his face isn’t only reserved for him. Sam glances up at the menu for a brief moment.

   “Can I get a grande iced coffee, please?” Sam says quickly, already reaching into his pocket. “Oh and, my name’s Sam.”

   Kurt smiles. “Thanks, Sam. Coming right up.” He reaches for a cup and begins to scribble Sam’s name down, glancing back up at the customer with a grin. “Would you be interested in trying anything else along with your coffee? We have blueberry muffins, chocolate chip cookies, bagels –”

   “Actually, I’ll just take the coffee, but my friend here might be interested in something more,” Sam tugs at Blaine’s arm and pulls him to his side. Kurt doesn’t miss the glare Blaine shoots in Sam’s direction.

   “ _What_ are you _doing_?” Blaine hisses, quiet enough that his words don’t reach Kurt’s ears. Sam ignores him. Tina pretends like she doesn’t notice the harsh exchange, looking around the room in an attempt to act nonchalant.

   Kurt blinks confusedly, eyes darting between the two of them before they settle on Blaine. “Oh, well, what are you interested in?”

   “Um…” Blaine shifts uncomfortably and feels his chest tighten – what even is breathing, anyway? He averts his eyes to the floor, his lips curling into a shy smile. When Blaine looks back up and sees Kurt staring at him, long and curious, it takes everything inside of him to say: “You.”

   Kurt is shocked. How could the boy standing in front of him now – the one who’s a blushing and flustered mess – have been so forward with him? Kurt feels his own cheeks reddening, his now gaping mouth slowly transforming into a smile. He even lets out a small giggle, which ultimately tugs at Blaine’s heartstrings.

   “So, is that…do you want that along with the medium drip?” Kurt asks, struggling to remain calm.

   Blaine smiles. “You know my coffee order?”

   “Of course I do,” Kurt smirks, “ _Blaine_.”

   Tina is trying her damnedest not to squeal, Blaine in a similar state. He blushes again before he and Sam walk off to the side to wait for their drinks, and when he sees what appears to be Kurt’s phone number written in Sharpie on the side of his coffee cup, Blaine makes no effort to hide the smile on his face.

   He’s just so happy.

   “Hey Sam?” Blaine begins, watching as his friend reaches for a straw.

   “Yeah?”

   Blaine raises the cup to his lips. “Did I ever mention how much I love coffee?”

**Author's Note:**

> title is from “cold coffee” by ed sheeran. :)
> 
> [this ](https://twitter.com/nerdevon/status/969632814592352256?s=21) is kurt’s lima bean outfit, by the way.


End file.
